Chaav
“Folks are usually about as happy as they make their minds up to be.” Olidammara is often known as the Laughing Rogue, but Chaav is the Smiling God, whose laughter comes from pure and simple delight in the world and its inhabitants. The god of joy is normally pictured as a boy or very young man with a wide smile and easy manner. He is usually found in the company of his sister, Lastai. His favourite weapon is the quarterstaff. History One day while wandering through the endless forests of Arborea, Corellon, patriarch of the Elves, came across a clearing in the trees that overflowed with wildflowers of all shapes and colours. He was so overcome with their beauty that he wept two tears of joy. The tears landed amidst the blossoms, the magic of which transformed a pair of flowers into a smiling young boy and girl, Chaav and Lastai of the Fey. Relationships Chaav gets along well with most Good aligned deities, but doesn't tolerate jokes at the expense of others, creating a rather strained relationship with his fiercer counterpart Olidammara. His closest ally is his sister Lastai, and is a friend to both Yondalla and Ehlonna. He is often revered by sprites, good satyrs, and other good fey that share his delight in simple pleasures. Religion and Clergy Clerics of Chaav are modest folk who strive to find happiness in the simplest of places; a beautiful sunrise, the gathering of a community feast, the warmth of a hand in theirs, a sprig of flowers, etc. Gentle and kind, they work to bring their quiet joy to those around them. Dogma and Tenets Chaav teaches a dogma of enjoyment, pleasure, and delight. He cares little for elaborate humour or wordplay, and has no tolerance for making others the butt of the joke. Cleric Selection and Training Anyone with a gentle, pure heart and honest soul is able to become a cleric of the Smiling God - those of a more primal or overly enthusiastic disposition will find themselves more comfortable with Olidammara's faithful. Clerics tend to wear soft colours and clothing that is easy and comfortable to move about in, supplemented with soft leathers. A small sachet of flower petals or a boutonniere in the pocket is a common signifier of the faithful, though the most popular is a flower crown or necklace. Prayers, Rites, and Worship Prayers to Chaav are generally recited rhythmically while performing another action that brings things together, such as weaving a garland, stitching clothing, or lighting lanterns at eventide. They tend to take the form of affirmations, but will invoke the god directly during festival days. The most commonly known affirmation is colloquially referred to as "Dryden's Prayer": Happy the man, and happy he alone, He who can call today his own: He who, secure within, can say, Tomorrow do thy worst, for I have lived today. Be fair or foul or rain or shine The joys I have possessed, in spite of fate, are mine. Not Heaven itself upon the past has power, But what has been, has been, and I have had my hour. Additionally, as an Exalted Deity, Chaav is able to bestow a small amount of power to his followers in the form of the spell Chaav's Laugh. Temples Chaav has some small shrines in small hamlets and villages, but they are modest affairs even by the standards of such small communities, often decorated with fresh or dried bunches of flowers or garlands. Quests Chaav’s clerics work with simple farmers and artisans, and only rarely join adventuring bands. They labour to bring joy to all people they encounter, not just the laughter from a funny joke, but the joy, peace, and contentment with life that a pure heart can bring. Myths and Legends There are currently no legends regarding this deity Artifacts and Creations Garland of Chaav